


What Billy Did...

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Panic Attacks, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: What if...they discussed what Billy did to Aaron tonight and Robert was the one who attacked him?Or...what happened in tonight's episode 26/12/18Or....my theory of what happened in between the scenes we saw...





	What Billy Did...

It took Aaron a while to calm down after he had released his mini outburst to Robert, stormed upstairs and paced the bedroom floor back and forth until he eventually sat down. Robert knew better than to try and talk to him the how, especially if Aaron had lashed out to the one he loved. There would be no getting any sense out of him if he tried to get information out of Aaron whilst he was on the verge of having a panic attack.  
  
So Robert waited and waited and waited. He switched on the TV, watched a full episode of the Simpsons because he somehow lost the energy to reach the remote and afterwards, cleaned. He stopped cleaning a plate when he heard silence from upstairs and briefly wondered if Aaron had fallen asleep.   
  
Which was bad really.  
  
Aaron taking naps meant he was beginning to isolate himself, meant he would be going through this downward spiral once again and thay couldn't happen because he wad just getting better. He was better. He hadnt had a panic attack in a good while and had really settled down.  
  
And from just spotting this Billy guy, he was no longer settled. He was an elastic band ready to snap and already, he was hanging on by threads.  
  
Robert put down the dish, bored with this new distraction which began to not work anymore and finally heard it. It was faint, but Robert heard it. A sniffle.  
  
He immediately walked upstairs, straight into his room where he saw Aaron sitting on the edge of the bed. His legs were spread and he was bent over, crying gently as if he didn't want Robert to hear.  
  
Fat chance of that ever happening again.  
  
"Aaron..."  
  
Aaron straightened up and wiped his eyes with his sleeves that were already pulled over his hands. Robert sat down beside him and rested a hand on his back only for Aaron to shrug it off.   
  
"Aaron, I need to help. I want to help..."  
  
"You can't. It happened in the past Robert. What's the point of telling you? It won't make any difference will it?"  
  
"No, it will. Aaron, you're beating yourself up about this. I know you told me most of it...but I don't know what happened to you in prison so bad you can't tell me. Especially if Billy had something to do with it...I don't understand, did he beat you up about the drugs or something?"  
  
Aaron shook his head and said nothing, just let the tears flow down his face and soak the cotton of his jumper sleeves. Robert sighed and waited. Paitence was key, especially with Aaron and when he was like this, refusing to talk to anyone. God, Robert could feel the tears begin to gather up on the back of his own eyes.   
  
"Aaron please. Come on...I thought we could tell each other everything..."  
  
"What's the point?"  
  
"So I can help! I just wanna help...you know I'd do anything for you, I love you and I will do anything to help in any way..."  
  
It took Aaron a while to talk, to calm himself down enough to talk when he spoke with a whimper and Robert wasn't expecting him to say this, but he did.  
  
"You'll hate me..."  
  
"No. No Aaron, I could never hate you. You know that, I love you...did...did you cheat or something?"  
  
When Aaron said nothing, Robert froze. Oh. So he did? He cheated in prison?   
  
"Aaron?"  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Robert only responded by walking out the bedroom and back downstairs. He waited in the kitchen and prepared him and Aaron a cup of tea each. It was needed for this talk and Robert didn't even know what to say...  
  
How could Aaron cheat? Surely he didn't... all that agro about Robert cheating and Aaron reacting like that? Plus, Aaron said Billy was mostly in the background...What, did he cheat with more than one guy?  
  
Except...He couldn't have cheated because...they were all homophobes. They were all disgusted to be near Aaron, punching him every opportunity they got. The drugs? What? What? What?!   
  
The tea was made and Aaron slumped downstairs as quietly as he could. He sat down at the table beside Robert and cupped the hot steaming mug, not drinking it, just holding it so he could feel the warmth through the cotton and onto his palm.  
  
"Aaron...you need to tell me everything. Now...we're having this talk and we're gonna work through it. Ok?"  
  
Aaron nodded and Robert leaned back to grab the box of tissues that they had kept around since all of them had been suffering from the cold and whatnot. Robert sighed and waited and waited.   
  
Just remember, paitence.   
  
"It's just-prison was hard. Prison was so so hard Rob...you know how I felt about it..."  
  
Robert nodded and sipped his tea.   
  
"And...and it's just...it's all guys, there's no girls there"  
  
Wait what? What the hell was he on about girls for?  
  
"And I know he was in the background but...it was just horrible..."  
  
"Aaron, you're not making much sense..."  
  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders and took a deep breath, eyes furiously blinking to rid themselves of all the tears he had gathered up.   
  
"Ok...it...it started when I...I chose to deal the drugs...and I hated every single second of it. It was...he just made me feel disgusted..."  
  
A pause.   
  
"And...and like he just...there were five of them...and they always talked about cutting off my lips and just...I should've seen it coming. I really should..."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"And...there were...there had to be certain conditions to meet to...to get a hold of the spice from Jason...and it...it...no Rob, I can't..."  
  
Robert reached his hand out to grab Aaron's just as he was about to move.   
  
"Wait Aaron! Come on, we're nearly there...you're doing amazing...just...deep breaths yeah? Deep breaths...calm down and continue...Come on, you're doing amazing. So so well..."  
  
Aaron sat back down and stared at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He couldn't bring himself to look at Robert, couldn't handle his innocent look and his worrying expression.  
  
"Ok...deep breaths yeah. Sorry..."  
  
"You dont need to apologise Aaron..."  
  
Aaron nodded silently and continued to take deep breaths. When he felt as if his heart wasn't trying to leap out his chest and he wasn't ready to faint on the spot, he continued with a shaky breath.  
  
"And...and...it meant that they had to get something in return. I deliver drugs for them and get a bit in return and they got...they got more..."  
  
Roberts face fell.  
  
"More what?"  
  
"More...the...they've been in prison for months, they didn't have any sort of...of sexual release...and I was the only option..."  
  
Robert paled. They...they made him have sex with them in order to get one roll up? They...they raped Aaron whilst he was in prison?  
  
"What...what...what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean...I...they said because I'm practically the only girl there...I had to...to satisfy them...as best as I could. Said I knew what I was doing because I'm gay...I get a lot of experience..."  
  
Aaron broke down into sobs there and cried into his palms, his warm palms from the heat of the tea. He cried into them loud and he held back no noise, desperate to release all of his own pent up emotions. Robert stood up and stepped closer to Aaron, ready to wrap his arms around him and again, Aaron shrugged him off. Robert stepped back.   
  
Aaron wasn't done.  
  
"It wasn't...it wasn't the whole way. They didn't actually...it was just...just oral...always oral...and Billy was the one who did it the worst, even when I wasn't delivering the drugs..."  
  
Robert nodded and wiped his eyes, refusing to let Aaron see him. He had to be so so strong for him, make him see that he was there for him to talk to.   
  
"Billy...He was in the background alright...but not in the showers...never in the showers...He didn't hold back, ever..."  
  
Robert wanted to puke. He wanted to run to the sink and throw up everything he had ever ate in his entire life. Aaron had resorted to drugs...became so addicted he agreed to the terms to give them oral sex for a little bit of drugs. They took advantage of that, made him do it...  
  
They were disgusting.  
  
Aaron refused to meet Roberts eyes and he wiped his eyes with his sleeves.  
  
"See? Told you you'd hate me. All that agro I gave you about Rebecca when I did worse with more people. I'm a cheapskate, disgusting really..."  
  
Robert tugged Aaron's chair around slightly so he was facing him and he gripped Aaron's shoulders, refusing to let go.  
  
"I dont hate you. I could never hate you. They took advantage Aaron, you didn't cheat...not properly. What they did is disgusting, they're the disgusting ones. Not you. And Billy? Just wait till I get my hands on him-"  
  
"No Robert! He'll..."  
  
"Ok ok, calm down. It's ok. Look, we're just gonna...we're gonna watch a movie in bed and we're gonna binge eat all our selection boxes and we're gonna sleep it off...and we'll talk more in the morning...yeah?"  
  
Aaron waited for a second before nodding, agreeing to Roberts request and then he looked down again.  
  
"I think...I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight?"  
  
"No. You'll sleep in the bed. I'll take the couch if you want space..."  
  
"No. No. Sorry...I...yeah, the bed. Both of us...I don't want space. I just want you to not hate me..."  
  
Robert grabbed the sides of Aaron's face and pulled him in to push his lips against his. He kissed for a full four seconds before pulling away and he sighed.  
  
"Aaron, if I hated you, I wouldn't have done that. Come on, upstairs, we're watching Rocky ok?"  
  
Aaron nodded and followed Roberts lead.  
  
.....  
  
It was nearing midnight and Aaron was fast asleep in bed, cried out from today's emotional rollercoaster and Robert made the decision to change into his darkest clothes and grab his leather jacket. He snuck out the house, desperate for a walk. He needed fresh air, time to clear his head an all.  
  
He walked until he reached the bridge and wouldn't you flippin know it...he was there. Billy. The sick monster.  
  
Billy noticed Robert straight away, already walking towards him with an apology and Robert just stood there with his hands at his sure, hands clenching into a fist and unclenching.  
  
"Look, about earlier..."  
  
"Save it. I don't wanna hear anything that comes out your mouth ok?"  
  
Billy opened his mouth to say something again and Robert finally saw red. He grabbed Billy by the arms and twisted his body until he was pressing his chest into the banister of the bridge railing and his body was bent over, head facing the water down below. Robert leaned over, seething.  
  
"What was it you said to him? You'll cut off his lips?"  
  
"I didn't! It was-argh!"  
  
"I dont care who it was. Enjoy my husband in the showers did you? You sick fuck!"  
  
Robert shoved him until he was on the ground and he dove on top of him, fists clenched as he punched and punched at Billys face, fists smacking against the side of his temple and Robert just couldn't seem to be bringing himself to stop.   
  
He knew he had to though...unfortunately.  
  
He stood up and gave him a couple of kicks to his side, hard. He was oddly glad he wore his suit shoes, pointy and good for a right kicking. He was still seething and he didn't care that his knuckles were bleeding and beginning to bruise. He wasn't a fighter, not at all, but for now, he made an excuse. God, he didn't even know he had this strength in him at all.  
  
"You stay away from my family and leave this village! Or the next time you get attacked, you won't be waking up to hear the threats!"  
  
Billy groaned and rolled over to his side and Robert decided enough was enough and walked back home. He didn't want to know what Aaron's reaction would be, but he did ask for a bright idea...and violence seemed to be the only one appearing in his cruel mind.   
  
He opened the door and walked over to the sink, twisted the cold tap water and began washing away the blood on his knuckles, hissing with every sting. He heard a mumble and turned around to find Aaron standing on the bottom step. He eyed Roberts knuckles and froze.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I gave Billy my bright idea...I think he's got the message...told you I'd sort it didn't I?"  
  
"Robert..."  
  
"Aaron, it's ok. Look, I'm gonna change and then, we can go back upstairs and sleep yeah?"  
  
Robert didn't give Aaron a chance to answer, just walked upstairs with the box of tissues, ready to wrap a million around his stinging hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda hope it's something like this? I dunno.


End file.
